


Paragon of Truth/Paragon of Hope

by Italymystery



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Fanart, please no repost, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Paragon of Truth/Paragon of Hope

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49224557656/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
